


Simple

by erinhannons



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, like a really short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinhannons/pseuds/erinhannons
Summary: Dwight's got something on his face.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> they are fucking DORKS okay  
> i originally wrote this with andy & erin but idk it just suits dwight and jim a lot more

They were eating lunch in the break room, just chatting and surprisingly not disagreeing on anything.

That is, until Jim suddenly grabbed Dwight’s face, carefully examining it. Dwight was confused and frustrated, as he usually was towards Jim’s antics.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Dwight demanded, trying to grab Jim’s hands. “Let go of me, you cretin!”

“Hold on, it looks like you’ve got something on your face,” Jim responded, sounding completely serious and ignoring Dwight’s request. However, the serious attitude vanished when he quickly kissed Dwight on the cheek, followed by a grin. Before Dwight could react, Jim rushed out of the breakroom, leaving Dwight red as a tomato.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> comments & kudos are appreciated!  
> my tumblr is neverendtale.tumblr.com if you'd like to follow me there!


End file.
